


take these hands they're good for nothing

by wildestranger



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestranger/pseuds/wildestranger





	take these hands they're good for nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeraldgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emeraldgreen).



Remus is careful with his hands. Their shaking is the first sign of the transformation, and the last thing he see before he changes, fingers turning into paws, unrecognisable in the fever. They are the most fragile part of his body, easily shattered and easily damaged, and Remus has learned to hide them in public, keep them away from passing bodies that might bump into him. He knows how to use them, is proud of his clever fingers, but there is always the danger of joints snapping, bones being crushed, if he isn't careful. He keeps them safe.

But when Sirius, tearful and desperate after the full moon and a prank gone wrong, takes hold of his hands, Remus can't tear his hands away because they would break. Sirius' fingers are gentle, they don't hurt him, but he knows that if he tries to get away there will be more pain than he can manage. Sirius counts on his dread for his own hands, and holds them still and presses kisses on the inside of his wrists, flicks his tongue between his fingers, whispering _ImsorryImsorry_ into his palm and Remus can't move, because Sirius holds his hands prisoner.


End file.
